Curtains
by Johnclaw Dragonhelm
Summary: Prima is a singer in an opera. A small snippet of her life during a performance, after which she goes to dinner with her love. One-shot.


Author's Note: Hello and welcome to this one-shot! I started taking requests from a few of my friends. See, I play Dell in an rp group, and some people began proposing stories that didn't happened in the rp. I said I might write some of them.

In any case, the first one was proposed by our group's Prima. She wanted to ship Dell and Prima, but Dell was already taken. So I'm writing a fic about the pairing.

Curtains

Prima rushed into her wardrobe, grasping the brass knobs and flung the armoire open. Inside were her outfits. She recognized a few offhandedly, mainly her signature red and white dress, and beside it, her green Taiwan design. A brief memory of someone describing it as being based on a fox flashed through her mind when a quiet voice drifted into the room.

"Uh...Prima...f...five minutes" pointed out Fruschia quietly, hanging her head and obscuring one eye behind her newsboy cap. Prima turned and smiled.

"I know. I'll be right along. Now quick! You can't wear that while we perform!" she chided in a sisterly fashion. Fruschia nodded almost imperceptibly, and ghosted away, so light on her feet it could hardly be called walking. Prima often thought that her cousin really ought to try and cheer up a little. She was the best contralto in the theater! Even Prima couldn't hit as low as Fruschia. "Come to think of it" she said aloud, "I don't know anyone who can!"

Prima broke from her reverie and quickly began slipping into the outfit for this performance. She'd be singing in the soprano section for this particular event. Nothing too big, just a fundraiser. There'd be a few high-brows throwing their money at it to earn repute, but that only benefited them. Prima cared more about the actual patrons of the arts, the people who paid happily and eagerly to see the works of famous artists sung proudly and performed in the massive halls of opera houses.

Prima slipped on her shoulder straps and took a deep breath. It would do no good to be panting for the performance. She needed her full lung capacity, and, as her manager had explained, the right level of blood-oxygen balance. She never did get that part fully, but he seemed to be right. Prima refocused her thoughts as she approached the other girls in the choir. They were lined up behind the curtains on either side, waiting for the call.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman" said a man out on the stage. He stood proudly, looking a lot taller than he was, his black suit countering his grey hair. His pointed, red eyes gazing intently into the crowd. His smile showed his slightly more pointed than average canine teeth.

"I'm glad to see you all gathered here tonight for the performance. As I'm sure you already know, I'm Dell Honne, artistic director of the Crypton Singers" he explained, making a subtle movement of the hand, ushering the choir onto the stage. The girls, all clad in short sleeved, floor length black dresses, stepped onto the stage. They smiled softly, even Fruschia. It had taken a while to convince her to do so, but Prima was happy to see the smile. It made Prima's smile just a little bit wider to see it.

"Now, I'm sure I've kept you waiting long enough. You all must be eager to hear the music" he said with a smile, turning to face the choir. He smiled, waiting for them to watch him. As soon as he had their eyes, he raised his hand, and simultaneously, a breath was taken.

Prima stood off to one side as the selects were singing. Normally, she'd be waiting behind stage, but Fruschia was singing. The song was Erbame Dich, one of the most famous contralto pieces. Very few people could pull it off. Fruschia was doing splendidly and Prima smiled to see her cousin doing so well.

"She's really gotten the feel of it hasn't she?" came the voice of her manager. Prima jumped a little and smiled nervously and he approached. She could see his red eyes distinctly, despite his dark clothing. He smiled, his canines showing.

"Hello Dell...er, Director" she corrected herself. Dell waved off her concern.

"When we're alone you can call me Dell, remember? Or has all the extra practicing erased your memory?" he teased, walking over, the flat bottoms of his shoes making a slight tap as he walked and leaned against the wall beside her.

Prima giggled and smiled at him. "I'm just used to calling you "Director" rather than "Love"" she pointed out, kissing him on the cheek. Dell grinned and chuckled, turning his gaze out onto the stage.

"I must admit it is an awkward situation. It does bother me we can't be more open about it...However, I do have dinner planned for tonight" he said with a smile. "To celebrate the success of this event." Prima tilted her head.

"How can you be sure it's succeeded? The night's not over" she pointed out. Dell chuckled and made a grandiose flourish.

"I'm a man of show business. I know when something's gonna turn out right" he said, motioning to the sorrowful tune emanating from the girl on stage. "And that's gonna turn out right" he explained as she finished. He stood up from the wall and quickly kissed Prima.

"You're up. Knock 'em dead" he said with a smile.

The resteraunt wasn't the fanciest they'd been to, but it was certainly nice. There was a small band playing in the corner, the classical music filling the bright room. The ceilings vaulted overhead, adorned with various designs, with a few balconies along the walls for those seeking after dinner conversation. Dell and Prima were sat down near a corner, underneath an arch that lead to an outside patio.

Before them, a fine meal was laid out. There was a small selection of various mouth-watering foods, of which they had taken bits of and consumed. Prima spoke after wiping her lips with a napkin. "This is your idea of low-key? Where do you get this money from?" she asked, though she had been told the answer several times before.

Dell smiled enigmatically and relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes. "I've told you already. Before this I was a surgeon. They make good money. I never spent any on myself, so it piled up" he explained with a shrug, as if having thousands of dollars in spending cash was no big deal. Prima smiled and shook her head.

"You really don't have to spend so much though" she said, despite the fact that it was nice. Dell shrugged, but gave no rationalization.

"So how do you think the performance was?" he asked suddenly. Prima was caught at a loss. She hadn't really thought about it. Normally she left those details to him.

"Uh...I'd say pretty good. Some of us weren't at peek performance, but I don't think the crowd noticed. Fruschia was really good. Her performance was flawless. I wonder how long she practiced?" she asked to no one in particular. The thought was interrupted by the waiter returning.

"Excuse me, do you require anything?" he asked politely. Prima shook her head. He looked her up and down, and a small smile crept to his face. "Aren't you that popular opera singer, Prima?" Dell opened one eye, but said nothing, merely glancing suspicously at the man.

"Why yes I am! How do you know me?" she inqured with a pleasant smile, as contrasted to Dell's smile, which was quickly decreasing in pleasantries. The waiter subtly adjusted his balance toward Prima.

"I've heard quite a bit about you. You're in the papers a lot. And you're just as beautiful as they say" he complimented, putting on a sly look. If Dell's eyes had been open, he would have been glaring daggers.

"Kid, look at me a sec" Dell commanded, bringing a cigarette to his lips. He didn't open his eyes as he spoke. "I used to be a doctor. I know more ways to break your bones and cause parts of your body you didn't even know you had to feel pain in ways you can't imagine. So you turn around, leave the table, and send someone else" Dell commanded, opening his eyes, holding his cigarette between his index and middel finger. He leaned toward him, brandishing the cigarette. "Got that?"

The waiter hastily nodded and retreated. Dell sighed and leaned back, returning the cigarette to his lips with a single deep chuckle. Prima shook her head with a smile, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on the back of her hands. "You didn't have to scare him off dear."

Dell shrugged, still amused. "Let me have my fun. I spent the night entertaining people, so I should be able to be me for a little bit" he explained, sending a smoke ring out. Prima frowned.

"You really shouldn't do that. Especially in a public place" she pointed out, crossing her arms. Dell opened one eye and frowned. He stood and crushed it, throwing it in the trash. He sat back down and resumed his relaxation.

"I'll have you know I consider that a waste of a cigarette" he said with a cocky smile. Prima just smiled and shook her head. He was an interesting one, Dell was. But she had loved him since day one. And he loved her back.

"Looks like we're done here. Ready to head home?" he asked, offering his hand. Prima gently took it and stood. She felt like a princess. He was always the gentleman.


End file.
